I Love You, Son
by Myra109
Summary: Percy failed the first time. He wasn't going to fail this time; he'd make sure of it. When Percy plans to kill himself, Poseidon decides to break the rules in order to save his only son. Takes place before camp, suicide attempt, suicidal thoughts, child abuse


_Hello! BTW, there is a spin off story about Percy talking Leo out of suicide if you want to read that. It's a part of One Shot A Day: chapter 3, Every Life Has a Purpose. Thanks!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

 **Percy failed the first time. He wasn't going to fail this time; he'd make sure of it. When Percy plans to kill himself, Poseidon decides to break the rules in order to save his only son. Takes place before camp, suicide attempt, suicidal thoughts, child abuse**

 _AN: WHEN I SAY HIS ONLY SON, I MEAN HIS ONLY HALF BLOOD SON._

* * *

Percy Jackson hated his life. There was nothing more to it. No friends, loving mom but who sends him away and dates the Monster. The man that hit Percy.

Gabe Ugliano hated him more than anything, even losing a poker game, and Percy never knew why. Was it because he was annoying? He tried to be quiet; he really did. Was it because he took up his mom's attention? He didn't mean to do that, but she's his mom. Or did Gabe just hate him because _he was him_?

He was Percy Jackson, useless, fatherless, worthless, troubled, and a hundred others words Percy called himself daily.

He had a plan to make everyone happy, except his mom, but she'd get over it eventually. The world would move on without Percy Jackson in it.

He'd failed the previous week when he tried to drown himself in a nearby lake, but when he opened his mouth to inhale the water that would surely end his life, no water came in. Yet, he was breathing.

It made no sense, but Percy didn't have time to worry or ponder it. He had to try again, and he had to succeed.

He knew where Gabe kept his gun. He knew where he kept the key too the safe. Hell, it was in Percy's closet (Gabe's study when he was at school)!

All he had to do was pull the trigger. But he wouldn't do it while his mom was home. No. He wouldn't do that to her.

So he held on for one more night, laid his head down, and slept.

Little did he know, someone knew of his plans, and they were hell bent on stopping him.

* * *

Poseidon sighed, pacing the floor of his palace, relentlessly.

Last week, he'd felt his son's presence in the water, his domain. He'd decided to check on him, only to discover what Percy's true intentions had been that day.

Poseidon was not stupid. He knew Percy would try to do the deed again, and he would not allow it. Not in a million years.

He made his decision. His only son was worth breaking the rules for.

The sea god began to work his magic, and he smiled, sadly. It was about time he had a talk with his son.

* * *

Percy had the oddest dreams sometimes. Occasionally, he battled monsters; stood alongside giant beings, some of which glared at him or smiled; once, he even kissed a pretty blonde girl.

Like I said, some odd dreams.

But tonight, he had the strangest dream of all.

He was standing on a beech with the sea gently lapping at his ankles and sand squishing between his toes. The sky was a crystalline blue that almost blinded Percy while the sun shined on his back. He could almost feel a tan beginning to appear from the sunshine.

"Hello, my son."

Percy looked from his surroundings to the man- previously unnoticed- before him.

He was tall, almost six foot, with jet black hair and perfectly tanned skin, like he spent all day at the beach. His goatee matched his hair, and the man wore a colorful shirt with tropical designs on it, along with kakhis and light brown sandles. And his eyes... they were sea green, like Percy's, and sad... but happy, too. Strange.

"Who are you?" Percy demanded, but he had a feeling he knew. He'd seen the man before, and his previous sentence kind of gave away his identity.

The man smiled. "I am your father."

"But... you were lost at sea. Or you left. My mother never really told me which it was."

The man laughed. "Well, technically I was at sea, but I was not lost. However, I could not return due to ancient laws and a bunch of other things I don't even understand. Anyway, you'll learn about that in a few years.

"The point is... I know, Percy. I know that you tried to an kill yourself, and that you're going to try again."

Percy shuffled his feet. "Why does it matter to you? You were never here. You didn't protect me from Gabe... or myself. Why do you care now?"

"You're my son, Percy. Protecting you from yourself... well, I wasn't aware you needed protection from your own mind until recently. Only a few days ago. As for Ugliano..." The man trailed off, his eyes flaring with red hot anger.

"I cannot kill him. My family forbids it, although my nephew once tortured a man for hitting his daughter. Long story. But, trust me when I tell you this, if he ever lays a hand on you again, lights out. But when you wake up, let's just say he won't be hitting you again."

Percy nodded, numbly. He couldn't believe this.

"Look, Percy, you may feel like no one cares about you, but your mother would never get over your death as you believe. I would break every rule in the book if it meant saving you; in fact, I'm breaking quite a few just being here. Doesn't that prove that I love you and that you dying... would be the equivalent of a blow to the heart? Stick around, Percy, because things will get better. I promise.

"I love you, son."

And then, the world swirled around him in colors, revealing Long Island Sound, a summer camp, several people, including that blonde girl from his dreams.

* * *

And then, it was over, and Percy was lying in his bed. He only remembered one thing from the dream.

" _I love you, son."_

Percy shrugged it off and went to the kitchen to grab some breakfast before Gabe woke up.

His mom was there, preparing blue waffles in her work uniform.

"Hello, Percy," she said. "Waffles?"

"Um, yeah, thanks, Mom... Mom, did Dad care about me?"

She frowned in confusion. "Of course, why do you ask?"

"Do you think, if he could, he'd be here to raise me?"

"I don't think it, Percy. I know it."

Percy smiled. "That's all I needed to hear."

"AHHH!"

Mother and son leaped a foot in the air as Gabe Ugliano came rushing out of the back bedroom, and both of their jaws hit the floor.

He was soaking wet, and sea creatures from star fish to jelly fish to small squids were stuck to his skin. Seaweed was draped over his head and arms. He looked like a marine biology lesson come to life.

"Gabe!" Sally cried, but Percy could see the twinkle in her eyes get brighter. She found this hilarious.

Sally ran over to her husband and began to try and detach some sea creatures, who were having none of it.

As the pair disappeared into the bathroom to work on fixing the monster up, Percy waited until they were out of ear shot.

Then, he burst out laughing.

* * *

Sally dried off Gabe's arms, taking the seaweed and putting it into the trash while he worked on the squid currently sticking to his head.

She wasn't sure, but she had an idea she knew who did this. At first, she thought it was Percy, but he looked just as shocked as she did. That could only mean...

When she turned Gabe's arm over to dry off his forearms, she got her answer.

Printed in blue sharpie in elegant script she recognized were five words:

Don't mess with my son.

* * *

 _So what'd you think? REVIEW... pretty please._


End file.
